The Fifth Enforcer
by manganime fangirl23
Summary: What if Sartorious had a daughter who inherited his powers? What is she became friends with Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Kalin? What will change? What will stay the same? Read to find out! Please review!
1. The Child of Destiny

**Made with my friend FluffyChaos, who doesn't have a profile. We do not own anything but the OC this is centered around.**

Chapter 1- Child of Destiny

A woman lay in a hospital bed about to give birth. Meanwhile a man sits in a waiting room anxiously awaiting his daughter's arrival. Sartorious sat in contemplation over what his newborn daughter would be like, when he suddenly heard screaming from his wife's room. The screaming continued for several hours before weakening and eventually fading altogether. Several minutes later, a doctor leaves her room with a solemn expression on his face.

"Congratulations Mr. Takuma, you are now the father of a healthy baby girl," he said, "However, I'm sorry to say that your wife passed during childbirth."

Sartorius remained completely stunned for a good minute before regaining his composure. He then asked to see his newborn daughter.

The doctor leads him into the nursery and through the room to his daughter. Sartorious can't help but look down at her with a fond, yet slightly sad look.

"Sir, you need to put this on if you want to hold her." A nurse came up to him holding sterile surgical garb. "She also needs a name."

Sartorious quickly changed into the garments, then carefully held his baby girl next to his heart.

"Leala Takuma is her name. It is the name her mother was most fond of," Sartorious replied.

XxXxX

 _Several Months Later_

For no discernible reason, a giant explosion rocked the area with Sartorious and Leala caught up in the blast. The only reason that neither died that day, was because of Sartorious' quick action to shield them with his powerful psychic abilities. Through it all, he kept her cradled close to his heart to keep both of them calm.

When the blast finally subsided, the only things remaining were the shield and the massive piles of rubble surrounding it. Sartorious looked around in shock and horror at the surrounding devastation. Shaking himself out of his shock, he gazed worriedly at Leala.

XxXxX

He wanders the newly-formed Satellite for several hours, using his powers to seek out the nearest group of survivors. He finds these people in a large, slightly unstable-looking house in the middle of a nearby park.

A middle aged woman with dark brown hair wearing a red dress runs out of the house towards them.


	2. Just Like Dad?

**I do NOT own any characters from the show. I only co-own Leala with my friend FluffyChaos. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Just like dad?

XxXxX

 _Five Years Later_

A small girl around five years old with black and purple hair with red tufts sat on a green couch. Her hair reached her mid-back and was styled into a mullet. The girl's eyes were a red violet/purple. She held a few cards in her right hand, looking at them happily. Suddenly one of the cards glows, the spirit of the monster within (Kuriboh) appears and lands on her head.

Nearby, a raven-haired boy about the age of six looks up from his book upon hearing a strange noise.

"What was that?" he mumbles to himself.

Upon seeing the Kuriboh, he calls over three other boys around the same age as him, one with orange-hair, another a blonde, and the last has silver hair.

'Whoa, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Look, I can do magic just like my dad." Leala smiled. She then manifested one of her blackwings, Jetstream the blue sky.

"Hi." Crow said. He reached out and patted the small bird.

The five children began playing with the duel spirits causing a minor ruckus. Later, Martha walked out of the kitchen to see what chaos the children had gotten into this time.

"What are you rascals up to?" Martha asked.

"Playing with magic." Crow responds.

"Sartorious…?" Upon seeing the duel spirits Martha called Sartorious downstairs from his office, her voice filled with nervousness and anxiety.

"I thought I heard noise coming from down here."He said.

After turning his head to catch sight of the children playing with the duel spirits he continued speaking.

"It appears little Leala is living up to the family legacy." Sartorious said with pride and worry.

XxXxXxX

(Insert psychic powers training montage here. Glimpses.)

"Clear your mind, focus on manifesting kuriboh." Sartious instructed.

Later, Leala is staring into the distance, her eyes aglow.

"Daddy, why do I see Satellite burning with purple fire." Leala asked.

'Oh dear, she's envisioning it as well.' Sartorious thinks.

"I don't know dear but, I intend to discover the cause of these visions." Sartorious answered.

"Hold this steady in your hand and bend it without touching it anywhere else." Sartorius instructed and handed her a spoon.

"I did it." Leala said. She held up a twisted spoon and smiled proudly.

"Excellent, now bend it back so Martha doesn't yell at us for destroying her good spoons." Her father asked.

XxXxXx

Later at dinner Leala decided to show her best friends/Brothers the spoon trick.

"Again, Again." Crow and Kalin chanted eagerly with excitement. The two were engrossed by the small display of psychic power their best friend was putting on.

"How do you do that?" Yusei asked

"Telekinesis, a basic power we psychics have." Sartorious responded.

"Telephonesis?" Crow asked tilting his head confused in a cute manner.

"No, telekinesis, moving stuff with your mind." Kalin said.

Immediately after Leala bent the spoon again Jack bolted out of his chair and backed away from the table slowly.

"Whoa, Jack what's up?" Yusei asked.

"Stop doing creepy stuff!" Jack yelled and ran into his bedroom.

"Young man you come back here this instant and apologize."Martha yelled after Jack.

Kalin quickly hops down from the table and rushes to Jack's door. He then proceeds to pound on the door and yell for Jack to come out.

"Is the creepy stuff over?" Jack asked slightly cracking the door.

"Yes, and it's not creepy. It's just different, it's cool."Kalin tried to correct him.

"Are you gonna apologize to Leala?" Yusei asked as soon as Jack walked out of his room.

"I'm sorry Leala." Jack said realizing he may have overreacted.

After that Jack kept his thoughts on Leala's "creepy" powers to himself. He was still uncomfortable around them but, figured it better to just remain calm about them.


	3. Moving, A Nest Of Our Own

**A/N- Fluffy insisted on the bird reference. Neither of us own anything but Leala.**

Chapter 3 - Moving, A Nest Of Our Own

xXxXxX 12 years later

"Jack get your butt over here and help us move the fridge!" Crow yelled.

"What do need me for you can handle that Crow." Jack said Lazily.

"Jack get over here and help or do not want dinner tonight?" Leala said mockingly.

"Fine, but Yusei's moving the oven." Jack grumbled

"I already moved the oven. I'm setting up the garage Jack." Yusei responded

"Damn it." Jack griped under his breath.

"What's Kalin doing?" Jack asked Leala who is connecting the oven.

"I'm setting up the beds or do you not want something to sleep on Jack. Damn Ikea instructions!" Kalin yelled.

The first room in the house to be made habitable was the kitchen once Jack put the fridge where it was supposed to be. While Crow and Leala put the plates and silverware into the cupboards.

"Leala could you kindly help me carry in your vast collection of books?" Sartorious requested as he carried in a large cardboard box filled to the brim with books.

"Sure thing dad." Leala said grabbing another large box full of books.

"While I appreciate your desire to learn, this many books seems a tad excessive." Sartorious said.

"Don't worry not all of them are mine." Leala said to soothe her needlessly worried father.

Once all the boxes were moved into the house Sartorious left the rest of the unpacking to his daughter and her friends. Before leaving Sartorious requests that they visit him and Martha, and not do anything too reckless.

"We promise dad." Leala said hugging her father goodbye.

"Grab your shit, if it's yours come get it. That means you Jack!" Crow yelled.

"Relax Crow, I'm still setting up the bedrooms remember." Kalin said.

"Why don't you go help Yusei in the garage Crow?" Leala suggested.

"Alright, I'll go help Yus." Crow said walking off toward the small garage.

"Leala mind helping me set up the beds, especially Jack's. Damn Ikea furniture." Kalin griped.

"Sure no problem boss." Leala smiled.

After several hours of frustration, and Leala reading the instructions to Kalin more than once, the beds were finally put together.

"Finally, damn beds." Kalin sighed in relief and exasperation.

"Guys, you can bring your stuff up now!" Leala yelled down to the boys.

"Thanks Leala." Yusei said bringing up his tool box.

Eventually all five of them were moved in. Crow and Leala began to make dinner while Jack complained about the non-matching plates and cutlery.

"Jack, Shut up!" Kalin and Yusei yelled.

"Thank you, I was about to hit him with this pan." Crow said aggravatedly.


	4. Making A Name

**Neither I nor Fluffy own anything but the plot of this fic and Leala. Please enjoy, and remember to review!**

"What if we could finish the Daedalus bridge?" Crow wondered aloud.

"Yeah, what if we could?" Leala said with a hopeful smile.

"But the only chance we have to make that dream a reality is if we unite Satellite," Kalin said.

"How would we do that Kalin?" Jack asked.

"We need to take out the other duel gangs first, and make Satelite safe for other people," Yusei said.

"How are we supposed to do that, form our own duel gang?" Jack asked.

"Exactly Jack," Kalin smiled deviously.

"Seems crazy, let's do it," Crow smiled mischievously.

"Sounds fun, I'm in," Leala said giving a strong nod of approval.

"Someone needs to keep you three out of trouble, count me in," Yusei chuckled.

"Why not, we all know you're going to need my help. I may as well save you the trouble of looking for me," Jack claimed arrogantly.

"Really Jack," Crow and Leala rolled their eyes.

"We need a name," Yusei said.

"The Guardians?" Jack suggested.

"No, sounds too fancy," Crow rebuked.

"The Bridgemakers?" Yusei said.

"No, not all of us are mechanics Yusei," Leala said.

"The Murder?" Crow suggested.

"No, that makes us sound evil," Jack rebuked.

"The Shooting Stars?" Leala suggested.

"No, how about, The Enforcers!" Kalin said triumphantly.

"Why that?" Yusei asked curiously.

"We are enforcing order and unity," Kalin said simply.

"Sounds perfect," Leala said.

"Definitely," Crow agreed.

"I like it," Jack said.

"Agreed," Yusei said.

"So, what now?" Crow asked.

"We need uniforms!" Jack yelled.

"I'll get my sewing kit." Kalin sighed.

"I'll get my costume books." Leala said excitedly.

"I'll go find some fabric." Crow said.

"I'm going to the garage to work on a new project." Yusei said.

"I'll stay here and man the fort." Jack said.

XxXxXx _several hours later_

"Jack wake up." Leala said poking him awake.

"What, what's going on? Where's the fire?" Jack said waking up suddenly.

"We made the uniforms." Kalin said.

"That was fast." Jack replied with surprise.

"Here try this on." Crow said chucking a brown vest in Jack's face.

"Are the uniforms done?" Yusei asked peeking his head in from the garage.

"Yeah, they look sweet." Leala said.

"Here's the other part of the uniform." Kalin said handing Leala a long black cloak.

"Who's idea where the cloaks?" Jack asked.

"Mine." Kalin said smugly.

"This is not Halloween" Jack said disapprovingly.

"They're for stealth moron." Leala said.

"Wouldn't help it if we actually had duel disks?' Jack said.

"You were saying." Yusei said shoving a duel disk into Jack's hands.

"So, that's what you've been up to." Crow said surprised.

"Let's try em' out." Leala said enthusiastically.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Yusei asked somewhat smugly.

"Ladies first." Jack said putting his feet up and reclining.

"Jack, feet down!" Crow said irritably shoving Jack's feet off the table.

"Why are you talking to yourself Jack?" Kalin said with a smirk.

"Alright, you numbskull I will go first." Leala said slapping Jack upside the back of the head.

XxXxXxXx A few hours later

"Hey Yusei, let's have some fun." Leala said.

"Let's rev it up." Yusei said.

'But you're not even driving anything,' Kalin thought, exasperated.

Yusei Leala

4000 4000

"You first Leala." Yusei said playfully.

" I summon Blackwing Shura the blue flame in attack mode." Leala said.

"I summon Shield Wing in defense mode and put two cards face down." Yusei said.

"Is he flirting with her?" Jack asked.

"He better not be." Crow said with a deadly tone of voice. Kalin's eye twitches violently.

"I summon Blackwing Bora the spear and then attack your Shield Wing." Leala said.

The two blackwing monsters attacked Yusei's green bird dragon creature but, to no avail.

"Did you forget its special ability?" Yusei asked half mockingly.

"No, but you still take 800 points of damage." Leala said with a smile.

She drew a card and examined it before laying it face down in the spell and trap card zone.

"Great, Delta Crow Anti Reverse that could come in handy later." Leala thought.

Yusei

3200

"I summon Junk Synchron. Then I tune my Junk Synchron with my Shield Wing to synchro summon Junk Warrior." Yusei continued confidently. "Now I attack Bora with my Junk Warrior."

Leala

3400

"Alright, then I summon Blackwing Mistral the silver shield in defense mode." Leala said calmly.

"I activate Fighting Spirit and equip it to Junk Warrior. Then I'll attack Shura with Junk Warrior." Yusei said.

Leala

2300

"Well then, I summon another Bora the spear and end my turn." Leala said.

"Then I attack Bora with Junk Warrior again." Yusei said.

Leala

1100

"Nice move, but it's my turn now. I already have one blackwing monster on my field which means I can summon this without tributing, Elphin the Raven come forth." Leala said Confidently.

"Oh, and Yusei, I'm far from done. Now that I have Elphin I tribute mistral to summon the dark magician and end my turn."

"I think I'll do nothing this turn just to give you a chance." Yusei drawled.

"You think Yusei's gonna win?" Kalin asked.

"No doubt." Jack said boredly.

"Yusei may be good but, I wouldn't ever underestimate Leala." Crow said bluntly.

"You know how Jack is constantly talking about turning duels around, prepare to have the tables turned Yusei." Leala smiled mischievously.

"Am I always saying that?" Jack asked.

"More often than you think." Kalin responded.

" I play Delta Crow Anti Reverse to destroy your fighting spirit, which means brings Junk Warrior back to 2300 attack. Now Dark Magician take out Junk Warrior with dark magic attack. I finish my assault with a direct attack from Elphin." Leala said Triumphantly.

Yusei Leala

0 1100

"Good match, that was fun." Leala said happily.

"Well it was interesting at least." Yusei said with a slight shrug.

"Really Yusei?" Kalin said disapprovingly.

"Alright, it was a good match." Yusei said admittedly.


End file.
